


World Academy

by Jokester (orphan_account)



Series: Fics from back when smut was called Lemons and Quizilla was still around [4]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Partying, Underage Drinking, kinda? idk they're all in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jokester
Summary: Ok, last of this series because this is the last old fic I have... I think? Here's a break from the OC-inserts. Instead, have implied self-cest.





	World Academy

               The plane landed with ease, but the albino girl gasped it did, lifting her head to an awake world. A voice came over the intercom. “Ladies and gentlemen,” said the static voice to the young arrivals, “welcome to the World Academy!”

               Everyone on the plane looked eagerly out the window. Her mouth opened into a wide smile as the large school reflected in her red eyes. The school was where she would learn many things, including how to run her own country. She was one of the chosen few that were allowed to go.

               Usually there was two from each country chosen based on some unknown system by the school, most of the time it was a girl and a boy. Some boy from the albino’s country was already chosen two years before, so she wondered if she’d spot him on campus.

               Quickly, the girl gazed around the plane. There were mainly girls, though there were a few boys and a few more that seemed almost gender-confused. The person on the intercom came on again, this time allowing them to get up and start to get off the plane.

               The albino stayed behind for a minute, looking out the window curiously. She began to move out, unaware of her surroundings.

               _“Look out!”_

               The voice startled her and she withdrew quickly under the covering of the containers above. Her eyes were wide with shock and confusion. A loud thud came from just outside her isle. “Sorry, mi amigo!” a dark haired girl with green eyes said, chuckling nervously.

               The albino just blinked and watched as the girl picked up a large jar of tomato sauce. “Jeez, Izzy!” A boy’s voice sounded from just behind the clumsy girl, “You really need to be more careful! Even Antonio isn’t that clumsy.”

               The albino looked at the boy curiously. “Oh come on, Lovi!” said yet another, standing right behind the boy. He looked identical to the guy he was talking to, just slight differences in their hair and features.

               They seemed aware of the albino looking at them, but she continued to stare. The boy called Lovi glared at her for a second; though his gaze softened a bit before he rushed the girl he called Izzy out of the isle.

               “Adios, mi amigo!” she smiled and waved back to the lonesome girl before they were out of site.

               She waved back, though she knew they couldn’t see. “Onhonhon,” someone laughed from beside her, “So quiet, mon amie!”

               The albino jumped and looked over at the person. The girl that had spoken appeared to be the last one on the plane with the albino. She had brown hair up in a messy bun and blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. “My name is Marianne,” she said, putting out a hand, “although most people call me Frani.”

               The albino nodded and got out of her seat and into the center isle behind Frani. “I’m Maria,” she said casually, smiling as she got her stuff.

               “Good thing I told you to call me Frani!” the girl with a French accent laughed.

               The albino chuckled. She grabbed her bag with a Prussian flag and a cage with a small yellow bird in it. When she looked back at the brunette, she noticed that the girl also had a small bird, though her own was white and flew without a cage.

               Frani noticed Maria’s confusion and chuckled. “Pierre,” she said, stroking the bird that had landed on the brunette’s shoulder, “isn’t my own. He flies between me and his actual owner, Francis. He’s also from my country and is kinda like a big brother to me.”

               The albino smiled and followed the girl out. “I’m going to meet up with him in the square later,” the brunette invited, “if you want to come? I’m pretty sure he hangs with the guy from your country, so you can meet him, too. Either way, it’d be nice to hang out with you!”

               Maria smiled and nodded. “That’s be almost as awesome as I am!” she joked.

               It worked; Frani laughed at her and led her out onto the campus. They walked side by side to the girl boarding rooms. They noticed the Spaniard looking lost and decided to help. “Ah, Amiga!” she called out happily, “Good to see a somewhat familiar face!”

               Maria chuckled. “Yo, Izzy!” she greeted.

               The brunette introduced herself to the green-eyed girl and gave her a rose. The three laughed and got familiar with each other. It turns out they were all roommates, so they all went up to their room together.

There was a single bed and a bunk bed. Maria called the top bunk and Frani settled for the bottom bunk, leaving the single bed to Izzy. They slept the first night after a long while of talking and wondering. They were going to get their schedules the next day.

Maria could barely sleep with all the excitement. She was so ready to go and prove herself to the other nations. Feeling as if she had barely fallen asleep, she was startled when a loud bang sounded and the light turned on in a flare. So startled, in fact, the albino fell off her bunk and landed with a thud on the ground.

Frani sat up on her bunk and looked at the door. “What time is it?” she mumbled tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

“Oh, good morning, mi amour!” called a male voice with a familiar French accent.

The tired girl’s eyes snapped open at the sound and she jumped up to greet the boy. He appeared to be a Junior, though he was already growing stubble on his chin. His hair was long and yellow, though his eyes were identical to the mischievous blue pool belonging to Frani. “What are you doing here?” she asked happily, hugging the older boy, “It’s a girls’ dorm!”

The boy smirked and the albino noticed he was only in his underwear. “Newbie raid!” laughed a new boy’s voice.

The owner of the familiar voice appeared in the doorway beside the two French people. He looked in and Maria looked up at him from the floor, shading her eyes from the lamp. She was lying on her back and the strain to see him was hard on her neck. When their eyes connected, both of their red eyes went wide. The girl albino flopped on her back and the boy looked away for a second as she composed herself. “I didn’t know you went here,” he murmured, slowly looking back, “Maria.”

“This is my first year,” she muttered, looking up at him with a blank expression.

He looked her over quickly, but then just as quickly looked away. She looked down to see what the problem was, remembering he had problems with being around girls when they were exposed. Fixing her black tank top so she wasn’t reveling anything, she looked away, too.

“You know each other?” Frani asked, her eyebrows cocked in confusion.

The two nodded. “Gil,” Francis asked, poking the boy albino, “you never told me you had a lady friend! And she’s kinda cute, too!”

“You think everything is cute!” Gilbert barked back, slightly irritated.

“Wrong, sir!” the blonde smirked, “I find some things at least cute! Some things I find hot and -others flat out sexy! Then there are the turn-offs…” He smirked over at the girl albino. “And I lied…” he murmured as he looked at her, “I find her _hot_!”

Pale skin turned a bright red at the compliment. Frani hit the pervert and laughed. The two albinos exchanged a glance. “Oi, Gilbert! Francis!” another voice added to the conversation.

A figure similar to the sleeping Izzy appeared in the doorway this time. He had the same green eyes and dark hair. Still, he looked as old as the other two. His gaze slipped right passed everyone and landed on his female version. “Izzy!” he cheered, running to her sleeping side.

The girl didn’t wake and he just hugged her in her bed, cheering about how happy she was there. Suddenly he stopped. “That means Roma and Italy are here, too!” he cheered, running out of the room quickly.

Francis chuckled. “Looks like the Bad Touch Girls are here,” he chuckled, “and they didn’t even know it until now! Look out, World Academy! There’s double the bad trouble!”

He laughed and walked out of the room, Gilbert following slowly behind. The two awake girls looked at each other, a different emotion marking each of their features. The red on the albino’s cheeks deepened as the brunette gave a large smile as if she knew something. “What?” she practically yelled, throwing her arms down by her sides.

Frani laughed. “Nothing~!” she cooed.

Maria pursed her lip and looked away. Uttering a small noise, Izzy caught their attention. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. “What I miss?” she yawned.

The two that were awake looked at each other and laughed, receiving a confused look from their friend.

 

 

 

“Good-a morning!” a friendly voice called to the group of first years standing at the front of the auditorium.

“And welcome,” a more serious voice continued, “to the World Academy.”

There was a large applause and some of the students cheered and whistled. A lot of the whistles and cheers came from behind the freshmen, mostly sophomores and juniors. Maria was standing with her mouth placed in a smirk and her roommates on either side of her. Arms crossed, she stared challengingly at the two principles. They were going on about how awesome the school year was going to be and other lame stuff like that.

A familiar chuckle and whisper caught her attention from behind her, but she refused to look. Her brow and smirk twitched in irritation as the laughter just grew. Finally it ended and the new students were allowed to turn and see the other students.

Quickly, Maria shifted on her heel to face the source of the laughter. She glared over at the source and her eyes almost immediately met Gilbert’s. They held the gaze for a second before looking quickly aware from each other. Frani smirked in her direction like Francis did to Gilbert in the same moment.

Finally, they were allowed to leave after they received their schedules. Classes were to start the following week, so they had the rest of their days to get comfortable and familiar with the place. “Oi, Franc-!” yelled a familiar voice, but it was cut off by a pained groan.

Maria turned to look at who tapped her shoulder. It turned out to be the guy that Frani knew. “Hello, dear Maria!” he cooed sweetly, holding out a rose and giving her a long wink.

She didn’t say anything, just stared in confusion. Frani stood beside her, rolling her eyes at the obvious thing he was trying to pull. The albino took the rose cautiously. The blonde smirked and leaned in so his lips were by her ear. “Gil over there wanted me to give this to you,” he chuckled.

Her face went tomato red and she quickly brought up her fist and pulled back so she could hit the pervert in the cheek and send him flying. Embarrassed, she watched as the older boy went spinning in midair and then land in a bush.

By this time, Gilbert had gotten up and began running to meet up with the laughing pervert in the bush. The guy she guessed was named Antonio just strolled happily up to them, not a care in the world.

“GILBERT!” the loud roar passed through Maria’s ears.

Everyone turned to watch the fuming blonde storming up to the boy albino. “W-West?” the “awesome” guy said nervously, “I didn’t do anything!”

Maria couldn’t hear what they said after that, but she watched as the two boys from the plane ran up behind the blonde. One was trying to stop the other and the one being chased was running up mindlessly to the furious boy. After that, she watched and noticed that the other albino was pointing over in her direction, talking in a quick voice she couldn’t hear.

“Looks like you got an admirer, mon amie!” chuckled Frani.

Maria almost forgotten she had the rose in her hands, let alone that she was holding it up to her chest. Face still a bright red, she looked down at the rose. Her mind went fuzzy and she didn’t notice anyone around her.

A nudge woke her from her daydream. The albino looked at her friend, her eyes wide with confusion. “I meant over there,” she chuckled, pointing past the both of them at a couple that had stopped to watch the scene.

There was a girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes who looked at the scene with an apathetic face. However, the guy, who had dark hair and violet eyes, stared at her. His glasses were falling off his nose and his mouth was open slightly, a small tint of red on his cheeks. She cocked a brow at him and her red eyes met his blue orbs. Quickly, he looked away.

She did the same, but slower, moving her head then her eyes back towards the scene. Eyes widening, she watched in slight fear as the scene began coming to her; the other two had left her side and were hanging by the bush with the two from their countries. The blonde was walking hesitantly up to her, looking back at the other albino in confusion. He just urged the younger boy on and the blonde sighed, finally stopping in front of her. “D-did I do something?” she chuckled nervously.

“My bruder said you’re the one who did that to Francis?” he muttered under his breath, rubbing the back of his head as if unsure of what he was doing.

“Y-yeah,” she smiled nervously, looking up at the built guy.

He was so tall and muscular and his brother was so not; it was shocking. He closed his light blue eyes and sighed. Her heart beat in her ears as she waited for him to respond. Startled, she didn’t expect him to pat her back with a strong hand. “Good job,” he muttered before walking away.

“Hey!” a happy voice cheered, catching the attention of everyone watching.

It was one of the boys that was on the plane with Izzy, the softer looking one. His eyes were closed and his smile stretched from ear to ear. “You’re the pretty lady from the plane!” he cheered, grabbing her hands.

The blonde that had praised her had stopped and turned to watch. “V-Veneziano!” he stuttered in surprise, a slight blush on his face.

“H-hey?” the albino greeted.

“Veneziano!” the boy’s twin shouted at him, making the softer jump.

“L-Lovi?” he chuckled nervously.

“Don’t be so rude!” the angrier of the two growled, pulling on his brother’s ear.

“Lovi!” cried another voice happily. It belonged to the Spaniard, who was running up happily to the two boys, talking the angry one in a frantic hug. “I didn’t know you were here!” he laughed happily.

“Let go of me you tomato bastard!” the boy shouted, trying to pull away from the older.

Maria watched the scene with her mouth open and not saying anything. Her hands being pulled from her brought her attention back to the boy at front. He was smiling at her gleefully and she just returned it nervously. “You should come to our party!” he cheered, “There’ll be pasta and….”

She stopped listening as the boy continued to list everything that was going to be there, frequently repeating “Pasta” as if it was the most important. She kind of drowned out everything he was saying, going into her own little world. “So will you come?” his fevered question made her jump.

Chuckling nervously, she agreed. “Great~!” he cheered, throwing both of their hands into the air. As she withdrew her arms he continued, “It’s going to be here in the cafeteria around eight! See-a you there!”

She nodded and watched as the cute boy practically skipped away to collect his brother and go to their dorm. Looking around, she wondered where her own roommates were. Izzy was found laughing and hanging with Antonio while Frani and Francis were still in the bush, Gilbert hanging close beside them. The three were staring in her direction.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she strolled casually over to them. “Looks like we’re going to a party,” she laughed to Frani.

“Onhonhon,” laughed Francis, grabbing her attention for the brief second, “We are too.” He swung his arm around Gilbert’s neck and pulled him closer, poking his cheek.

Frani gave the albino girl a nudge and pointed over to a tree again. Following the visual path, her eyes stopped on the guy from before. “Who is he?” Maria whispered to her friend, unsure what to do. His non-awesome presence made her uncomfortable.

Frani shrugged.

“That’s Roderich,” a new voice explained.

The two turned to the new person with a silky voice. It was a boy about their same height with black hair in a bowl cut and a neutral expression. His glasses glinted in the light, not hiding his brown eyes.

“What a lame name,” she sighed, turning her back to the lame country, “Who are you?”

“I’m Honda Kiku, senior and lead photographer of the Anime Fan Club and the Yearbook staff,” he introduced, giving a slight bow, his accent heavily Asian. It was the first time she noticed the camera around his neck. “The girl next to him is Elizabeta, by the way. They used to go out but broke up, though they still hang around each other a lot. Both are Juniors.”

Maria looked at the short senior with a shocked look. “So you’re an info person?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“You could say that,” he said, his facial expression unchanging.

“Alright, what dirt do you got on…” she hesitated, looking around for a good target, “Gil here?”

The other albino looked stunned for a second and she smirked, putting a hand to her ear and leaning in so no one else could hear. The older student obliged, leaning in and whispering. “He’s from Prussia,” he began with the basics, “and is supposed to be a Junior with those two, but got held back. He likes to get in fights and is very rambunctious, so he’s a pain to his younger brother, Germany; he’s the one that congratulated you for beating Francis. He can usually be seen with Francis and Antonio, both also supposed to be juniors but are sophomores. The three of them are known as the Bad Touch Trio and are major trouble. Gilbert also apparently has a small crush on Elizabeta, though she always ignores him and focuses her attention on Roderich, who she still has feelings for. Gilbert hates him because of that.”

His hands flicked out a group of pictures proving everything and he pulled away. “I can give you a couple if you want?” he suggested, showing only her a couple of pictures, some very embarrassing while others okay.

She giggled as she saw one of the other albino passed out drunk with drawings on his face, but shook her head. “I’m good for now, thanks,” she laughed.

“Let me have those!” Gilbert growled, trying to reach the pictures.

Kiku dodged and Maria went to act as a block. The two albinos ended up hand in hand trying to force the other to stop. In a way, their fighting looked like a dance. _Snap!_ A bright light blinded the two for a second and they stopped, looking towards the source. Their hands dropped, though they were still holding onto each other as they looked in confusion at Kiku, who was taking pictures one after another.

They both quickly let go and went to the senior, trying to make him stop. “Dudes, what’s going on!” yet another voice laughed in a slang accent.

They all stopped and watched as yet another country ran up, laughing stupidly. Another was strolling up behind, his arms crossed. They had the same yellow hair, though the shorter had bushy eyebrows and the taller wore glasses and an aviator’s jacket. “What’s up, girls? Nice of you to meet the hero!” the tall blonde chuckled, bending over to be eye to eye with them.

The shorter boy walked up and smacked the first in the head. “Alfred you bloody idiot!” he scolded, “You need to be kinder to the new students. Hello, ladies, I’m Arthur. I’m so sorry about this idiot here.” With that last sentence, he smacked the taller boy again.

Maria chuckled. “Kesesese,” she laughed, “It’s all good. The awesome me isn’t offended.”

The bushy-browed guy seemed stunned by her words. “E-excuse me?” he asked, as if hoping she was going to rephrase.

“The awesome me isn’t offended,” she repeated for him, “Are you deaf?”

Arthur didn’t respond, just placed his hand so it covered his face and muttered sorrowful words. “Not another one,” he muttered as if regretting something.

The albino just blinked. Frani smirked and plucked a rose from the bush and grabbed the blonde’s hand. “Onhonhon,” she chuckled, “Yes, mon amour! But there will only ever be one of you, my sweet!”

He pulled away, his eyes in more fear than they were before. “Not another one of you, too!” he practically yelled, but then he relaxed. “At least this one’s a girl,” he sighed in relief.

“Oh?” Francis cooed, taking Arthur’s hands this time with a wink, “I can be anything you want me to be!”

“Oh bloody hell!” he yelled, running away.

“Wait, mon amour!” he laughed, running after the green-eyed guy.

The five left behind laughed. “So dudes, you going to the party tonight?” Alfred asked, resting an arm on Kiku’s head.

The girls nodded. The boys all smiled, even Kiku. “It’s formal-casual, so wear something nice, but not black-tie nice!” Alfred instructed, walking away to go find the other two, “See you there!”

The girls exchanged a smile and looked back at the last two boys. They said their farewells and left for their room. The two grabbed Izzy along the way and told her to follow; the girl happily agreed and said good-bye to Spain.

The three looked in their bags for dresses. Frani and Izzy went to change while Maria stayed behind to find one in her bag.

Frani came out in a long, fitting blue dress with a slit on her left side and a little low on the collar. She did a little twirl, showing off how it came up a little off the ground before forcing it down so no one could see anything before it showed. Black high heels made her look taller and matched the black choker around her neck.

Izzy came out next, her dress long as well, but red and a little frillier. She wore similar black heels and choker, but her choker had a little red rose on it to match the one in her hair, which lay loosely over her shoulders.

Maria looked at them and smiled, happy for them. However, not liking dresses to begin with, she didn’t find one in her bag. She chuckled nervously, not wanting to be put in a dress anyway. Still, Frani just smirked, digging through her own bag for something that didn’t quiet fit her.

Blinded by cloth over her face, Maria took the dress her friend had tossed and went nervously into the bathroom to change. She put it on; it was a simple black dress that came up to her knees. She blushed at the sight of herself. There was a loud bang at the door and Frani requesting permission to come in. Either way she did and began to completely change Maria’s rough and tough look.

 

 

The cafeteria doors flew open, slamming against the walls. The music still played loudly in everyone’s ear. Everyone in the room turned to look at who made such an entrance. Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing as they realized it was just the Bad Touch Trio. “The awesome me is here!” announced Gilbert, even though the others weren’t paying attention.

The three walked through the room, chatting with some of the others but mainly sticking together. The party went on. Almost the whole school was there, but there were still a few missing. The three freshmen girls still hadn’t arrived. No one seemed to notice, however.

The cafeteria doors slammed open once again, and this time the music cut, the DJ scratching it to a silence. There was a gasp that seemed to make its was through the crowd as one by one they turned to see who it was.

Izzy and Frani were on either side of Maria. Maria just stood there for a minute, frowning slightly and blushing at the attention. She wore the black dress, torn at the bottom to be knee length, a white sash around her waist pinned in place with a yellow bird pin she had. It was a little low on the collar, but still decent. It fitted her figure well, showing off her curves. Her hair was in a side ponytail, her bangs straightened neatly so they weren’t so messy. She had on flats instead of heals and didn’t wear a choker but a think cord with her thick cross as the charm.

The girl blushed a bright red at all the attention, not knowing what to do. Everyone was staring at them, most whispering but smiling at them . This gave her a confidence boost and she stood up straight, putting her hands on her hips. A smirk plastered itself on her face as she narrowed her red eyes playfully. “The awesome me is here!” she laughed, unknowingly repeating what her counterpart has said not even ten minutes ago.

People cheered while the man fumed at the thought. Still, his face was a bright red at the sight of her. He couldn’t help but stare at her in that moment, to watch her as she was suddenly approached by the two twins from Italy.

Veneziano was telling the three how pretty they all looked and how he was so happy they made it. His brother just stood there, arms crossed and eyes staring at the ground where their feet were, muttering the same, a slight tint of red on his face. The albino boy watched as the girl smiled and thanked the two.

A nudge from Francis woke Gilbert from his daydream. “She’s pretty, we know,” the blonde chuckled.

The Prussian just blinked slowly and looked back at her. “She’s beautiful,” he whispered under his breath, not knowing if the other two heard him.

Francis must of at least heard him, because he patted Gilbert roughly on the back as if trying to comfort him.

Maria and her two friends walked around the party, thanking people that gave them compliments. They hung out by the food table for a little while before the two twins and Antonio asked if they wanted to dance. The “Bad Touch Girls” happily agreed.

The music was fast so they all just mainly danced together. Antonio would occasionally twirl Izzy and the girl would giggle happily in return. The two seemed to be great friends even before they came to the Academy. The other four just danced, laughing and having fun.

Suddenly the music slowed and the brothers exchanged a look and so did the two girls, wondering who should partner with who. Antonio had already claimed Izzy, so that was done. The two shrugged and just put out a hand to the closet one. Frani accepted the happier of twin’s offer with a smile and was lead a little ways away to dance.

Maria smiled softly as she placed her hand in Lovi’s, her grin widening as he seemed shocked by her reaction. He looked away quickly, hiding his blush, and pulled her away with him. He held her hand in his and put a hand on her waist, her other on his shoulder.

It was so slow it almost made her sleepy, she was ready to lean her head on Lovi’s shoulder when he stopped moving. The song was halfway done, so she didn’t know why anyone would want to cut in. Then she noticed who it was. That Roderich guy asked Lovi politely if he could cut in. Maria bit her lip, not wanting the cool boy to leave her for the lame-o. Still, he reluctantly let the stuck-up guy cut in, looking back at her pleadingly. She mouthed that she’d meet him by the table after the song and he nodded.

Roderich took the position with her that Lovi had just a second ago. He looked at her strangely. She scowled at him, not liking the way his hand touched her hip. She felt on edge whenever she was near him, not liking the way he gazed at her from the start. The way his eyes looked softly at her, the way his frown seemed almost sad as if thinking about her hurt him. It was all so _annoying_.

“Are you enjoying the party?” his question broke up her thoughts.

“Eh?” she was startled by the question, but managed to come up with something quickly, “I was until now…”

“Oh? I’m sorry,” he muttered, looking away.

She just glared at him, rolling her eyes. They danced the rest of the song in awkward silence. Her hostility obviously intimidated him, and she liked that. Finally it ended and she broke away quickly, walking over to find Lovi.

She saw him and a wide smile appeared on her lips. She began to run over, waving happily and hoping he wasn’t hurt. Maria could almost see the faint smile on his lips before she was pulled away. Her own smile quickly turned into a frown as she realized she was being yanked away by someone.

Spun around on her heel, she came to see the person that grabbed her. Inches away from the other, her wide eyes glared at Francis. The song had changed to something upbeat, so the blonde lead the fast-paced dance.  Dizzy, Maria didn’t know what exactly was going on. He spun her quickly on her toes, but she lost balance.

She stumbled into another’s arms. The albino had no time to look up before she was picked up and put back on her feet. Her new partner continued to dance with her and at one point she had enough of a mind to catch the face of her partner: Antonio. As the song finished, he spun her again, sending her across the floor into yet another’s arms.

Confused, she blinked; no one had spun her again. The song changed to a still upbeat tune, yet it had a slow feel to it. She looked up at who had caught her,  not surprised to find Gilbert. Standing straight, she followed his lead as he began to dance. “Was that all your doing?” she asked, smirking at the effort.

He looked away for a second and puffed out his cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied defensively.

She grinned and just followed his lead in the dance. At one point he spun her so her back was to him and pulled her in, pulling her closer with his arms. She blushed at this gesture, but didn’t object, still smiling. His nose stuffed into her hair, she could slightly feel his breath. They rocked a few times in that position before he un-spun her and brought her back into their original dancing position.

Shocking the other albino, Maria wrapped her arms around him in a slight trip. “N-no more spinning, please,” she chuckled quietly.

The girl went to pull away, but Gilbert just kept her there, rocking back and forth yet again. The song finally played out and she pulled away. “Thanks for the dance,” she chuckled, before giving him a quick hug and walking off. She felt weird leaving, but she really didn’t want to stay.

“You just think you’re cooler than me,” he chuckled in a whisper before she was out of range.

She just smirked back at him and continued walking. Another upbeat song came on by the time Maria got back with her friends, both girl and boy alike. She smirked and pulled everyone back onto the dance floor, wanting one more dance before the night ended with her friends.

She showed off how she could move her hips and joked around by dancing a little dirty. The song ended abruptly and it changed to a slower song. Sick of all the slow dancing, Maria decided to go try out the food.

Leaning against the table, she watched as couples danced in a tight hug and friends danced more casually. She blushed at the thought of holding someone like the couples held each other. “Hey!” a guy’s voice cut her from her daydream of dancing with an unknown person.

Looking up, she glared at who woke her from her dream. Face softening, she stared into bright green eyes that shown kindly. “H-hey?” she muttered, still looking straight into the brunette’s eyes.

“That was quiet an entrance you made,” he chuckled, reaching past her to grab a cupcake.

She just chuckled proudly in response. “So you a freshmen, too?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

Nodding, she watched the hyper brunette and serious blonde from earlier dance. She didn’t bother to respond; she knew he would do all the talking, anyway. But, he didn’t say anything for a moment. Following her gaze, he watched the same two dance awkwardly but somehow lovingly. He chuckled and held out a hand to her.

Not meaning to be rude, she didn’t take him up on the offer simply because she didn’t see. That’s why she was so shocked when he grabbed her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. “W-what are you doing?” she tried to protest, pulling back slightly.

“Giving you the dance it seems the other guys are too dense to notice you want,” he smiled at her, making her face turn a faint shade of red.

She let him pull her out onto the floor and bring her in close. They dance slowly, almost awkwardly, to the music. They didn’t talk. He put his face into her hair and she had no where to put her hands but his chest, making it even weirder.

Finally the song ended and she broke quickly away from the weirdness she felt when she was attached to the strange boy. He only smiled and waved as she hurried quickly away. _What’s his game?_ She couldn’t help but ask herself.

She spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing wildly on the upbeat dance floor. Remaining sober enough for most of the time, she didn’t even realize it when she passed out.

 

 

The dark world seemed suddenly bright. A small groan escaped her lips as Maria opened her red eyes to the bright room. She tried to cover her eyes from the bright light. Recovering, she slowly began to remove her shield from her face.

The room seemed alien to her, as if it wasn’t her own. She looked from side to side. It was her own, though she never noticed how there were six drawers right by the computer or how the closet was as tall as the bed.

Sitting up, she looked around a little more. The bunk beds looked occupied, though she didn’t know why she was looking up at her bed. The floor underneath her seemed strangely comfortable. She turned slightly on her side and rubbed her face on the soft ground.

The ground felt like cloth and she was suddenly aware of the sent of beer caressing her nostrils. She jumped, pushing down on what she first thought was the floor. A grunt came from beneath her and her eyes grew wide as she looked down at Gilbert.

He blinked up at her and smirked. “What are you doing in my room?” he cooed as she growled the same words simultaneously. “What?” they mimicked each other again. “You’re in my room! Stop that.”

While Maria was fuming, Gilbert just lay there chuckling, his arms behind his head. “Well, where are we?” he asked, looking around. “It looks like my room, but you say it’s yours. So~….?”

Her own red eyes shifted across the place looking for any clues. Suddenly she was aware of the eyes on her back. Slowly, she looked in the direction of her watcher. Startled, she fell backwards onto Gilbert again as her eyes drifted to meet with _two_ pairs of blue eyes. They both laughed their French laugh. “Having fun their, chica?” a new voice cooed happily, not coming from either of the blue-eyed perverts.

She looked behind her to find Izzy being held by Antonio, both of them smiling. “W-where are we?” she asked nervously, suddenly unsure of what happened that night.

“We’re in your room, don’t worry,” Francis chuckled.

“You were so drunk and we were getting around the same,” Frani explained, “so the guys were kind enough to escort us back here. But, it seems like they were drunk, too, and passed out once we got here.” She chuckled that last bit, giving a quick look to her friend beside her, who just chuckled in return.

Maria just shrugged. “M-Maria!” a feeble breath came from below her, causing her to look down. “I can’t breath!”

Forgetting she was on him, Maria pulled back quickly away from him, letting him breath again without her elbow buried into his stomach. She pulled her legs to her chest as she stared intently at the ground, as if it held answers to some unknown questions. Her counterpart just rubbed his stomach and let out a breathy laugh.

“So,” Izzy broke the growing silence, “What now?”

Everyone just shrugged. “Well,” Maria broke the silence before it grew this time, “I’m bored! And I’m starved! Anyone else up for food?”

Her roommates jumped up in agreement and the boys followed awkwardly behind. The began to walk towards the cafeteria, hoping to catch some grub there. The albino girl felt weird having the boys follow them like shadows. “Why are they following us?” she asked her friend nervously.

Frani chuckled. “Boys got to eat, too, you know!” she laughed.

Maria just shrugged it off, even though she still wasn’t comfortable. They got into the cafeteria and slung the doors open. Everything was still trashed from the party, but there were a few tables out with various people here and there eating breakfast. They grabbed what appeared to be the largest table with no one at it, eating something quickly.

They compared schedules; Maria, Frani, and Izzy had a lot of classes together, but a few each had alone. Maria had three classes without them out of the six that didn’t include lunch. It meant she spent Mondays and Wednesdays with them while Tuesday and Thursday left her alone. They got Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays off; well, Friday was a free-period day.

Then they compared the schedules with the guys, who had some of the same classes because of their being held back a year and freshmen and sophomores having some classes together. What little time alone she thought she had Maria found to be filled with at least one of the idiots. Luckily there was only one class with all three of the boys.

Classes were to start in less than a week. She ignored the conversation of her new friends and decided to let her gaze drift throughout the cafeteria. Her eyes grazed quickly across the two boys she had a slow dance with: Roderich and that other guy, who’s name she didn’t even catch that night. Her red orbs skipped over the familiar heads: the chick from Hungary, the guy from Japan and what appeared to be his sister, and a few others.

Fork hanging carelessly from her mouth, her thoughts had blocked out the question one of the guys just asked her. Her mind was just full of empty space as her eyes slid across the heads of her new peers, curious to each every one’s past and story.

It was only when Frani nudged her roughly that she snapped back into reality. “What?” she asked, looking at all the waiting faces quickly in confusion.

The brunette only smiled and said Francis had asked her a question. “Sorry,” Maria chuckled, not knowing what else to say.

Francis only smiled and shrugged it off, not even bothering to repeat the question. The albino girl just blinked, unsure of what to do next. So, she just replaced the fork in her mouth for some milk, downing it quickly, before placing the utensil back onto her tongue, nibbling anxiously at it for a minute. Her eyes grazed the scene again, as if she was trying to decide who was worthy of interest.

The two guys that had asked her to dance may have been interesting. The two from Italy and their blonde friend from Germany were definitely people to get to know, and so was the guy from Japan and the girl that hung around with him like an obedient puppy. Still, a few faces made her curious. The light haired man with a scarf, for one, and the guy with a ponytail a table away from him.

She must’ve been staring at the scarf-wearer, because Gilbert’s voice spoke in a quick whisper to her about the boy. “Be careful with him and the girl form his country,” he muttered hatefully. “They’re….” his words seemed to drift off, leaving Maria to wonder what they were exactly.

She didn’t push it, though, because the boy with the scarf noticed and looked over at their table. Quickly, the albino ducked her head, looking at her empty plate. Her stomach clenched as if she was nervous, but she didn’t know why.

Wavering slightly, she stood up and silently walked away, her eyes dulled and almost unnatural. She could tell someone decided to follow her; she could feel their presence. She didn’t bother to turn to see who it was, because frankly she couldn’t care less.

Uneasily, she wobbled to the doors of the cafeteria before pushing awkwardly through. Barely through, the doors swung shut behind her. She gasped for air, as if she were deprived. She clenched her chest, though her heart beating in her ears. Glancing nervously from side to side, she prepared to make a break for it, though she didn’t know what she would run from.

Instead, she stood up straight and took in a deep breath before releasing the captive air as a sigh. Eyes closed, she composed herself. When she reopened her red orbs they were set with determination.

Her weight shifted slightly as she turned on her heel and met the person that had followed her. To her surprise she turned to meet the large guy wearing a scarf. He spoke with the usual Russian accent and she couldn’t help but crinkle her nose at the smell of vodka as he breathed into her face. He greeted her with a friendly smile behind that white scarf.

She raised a brow at him but returned the greeting. He had a childish face, yet there was something about him that seemed menacing. Before the silence became awkward, he took up the conversation again. “Become one with Russia, da?” that just made everything a lot more awkward than it could’ve been.

“Uh, no!” Maria chuckled as if it was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

The boy frowned but then smiled again and laughed. “You amuse me, little one,” he chuckled and placed a hand on her head, “What is your name?”

She hesitated but then gave in. “Maria,” she smiled and removed his hand from her head.

“Ivan,” he introduced himself. “Would you like some Vodka?”

She hesitated, still a little hung over from the night before. Still, she gave in again. “Sure,” she said, taking the bottle from the man and drinking a huge swig before handing it back.

They chatted a little more, keeping it safe on both sides. Finally the both grew tired with the conversation and parted ways, giving each other polite farewells. The rest of the day passed slowly and she grew bored. She was ready for the school year to begin.

 

 

“Okay class,” the teacher of Modern Warfare began, “welcome to the new school year. We will start off by—”

The door opened and all attention turned to the albino girl who walked in like it was nobody’s business. She blew a bubble of gum with a yellow bird on her head and her bag slung over her shoulder. “How nice of you to join us,” the teacher muttered crossly under his breath, “Miss…?”

The bubbled popped and she withdrew the gum back into her mouth, pointing her name out on the teacher’s roll sheet. With that she scanned the class for an empty seat, blowing another bubble. The bubble popped; her eyes went wide. Sighing, she decided to accept the fact she was going to be sitting between Gilbert and the guy from Hungary, who’s name she still didn’t know.

Reluctantly, she took her seat and dropped her bag by the chair. She didn’t open her eyes, feeling the boy’s eyes looking at her. She just kept her eyes closed as the teacher talked, hoping they’d loose interest.

“As I was saying,” the teacher muttered crossly, “We’ll start off….”

Maria toned the boring voice of the teacher out, focusing on chewing her gum and balancing the little bird on her head. She felt her body begin to grow heavy with sleep and figured she might as well open her eyes before she dozed off.

She kept her eyes forward, not daring to let it drift to either of the guys. Out of the corners of her red orbs, she could see each of the boys looking at her, but not obviously. What felt like ten to twenty minutes passed with the teacher dragging out a speech on whatever the hell she was talking about. Tiredly, Maria let her eyes glance at the clock for a second.

The time had only passed about two minutes after she sat down. She sighed, closing her eyes again. When she reopened them, she stared at the board. Suddenly her interest spiked. Notebook already out, she began writing quick notes about each country that was written neatly in chalk on the board. Doodling little pictures by each of the country’s names by who she saw was from there, she almost enjoyed the class.

Maria became so entranced by her work she almost didn’t notice all the eyes on her. She blinked twice before looking up, wondering why everyone was looking at her. She looked around, curious to why she was being stared at. “What?” she asked innocently, truthfully not knowing what was going on.

The teacher sighed and a few students chuckled. “The teacher called on you like ten times,” the guy from Hungary said quietly to her.

She glared at him before looking at the teacher again. “What?” she repeated in a sigh.

“ _What_ do you think you’re doing?” the teacher asked in an annoyed fashion.

Maria blinked a couple times again before looking down at her paper and back up before answering. “I’m simple taking notes on countries who could be a potential target or ally,” Maria said matter-of-factly.

The teacher and other students all stared at her with big eyes, definitely shocked at her sudden interest in the topic. After about a minute, the teacher just coughed a little before stating, “Good, that’s what you should all be doing. G-good job, Miss Maria.”

The albino girl gave a little smirk and went back to doodling some of the people from different countries. She drew herself and her male counterpart next to Prussia, on opposite sides of the word with her first, of course. She continued to doodle the rest, listening intently to the lesson and jotting down little notes her and there when she felt there was something interesting.

A soft piece of paper grazed her hand, sliding down directly in front of her. She hesitated a moment before opening it slyly and quietly. She looked down at it, noting the sloppy handwriting. Reading it, she could feel a small wave of red creeping to her cheeks. When she read who it was from she could feel her eye twitch a couple of times.

Crumpling up the note, she threw it back at Prussia, hoping he would get the message she meant to send. She went back to focusing on the lesson, trying not to let her mind drift to the obsurd note.

The bell rang and the teacher dismissed them all, whispering approval to Maria as she passed. Not even approaching ten feet, the albino was stopped by the guy from Hungary. She tried to get away from him, but he would just block her. “Move it,” she growled, finally shoving passed him.

He walked quickly up to her and matched her speed so even when she slowed down he slowed down and when she sped up he did the same. She gave an irritated sigh before muttering, “What do you want?”

He grinned at her with his stupid, warm, welcoming grin before stating he was just impressed by her. She muttered reluctant thanks to him, trying to speed away from him again. It failed. She was beginning to think he’d never leave her alone.

“Hey, douchebag, get away from her!”

The two bothed turned to see the source of the angry voice. Strangely, Maria was relieved to find Gilbert. The albino almost strutted over to the two, glaring at the Hungarian with immense anger. He seemed like he was about to cut into the brunette and the girl saw a chance of escape and began to back away slowly.

She was nearly in the clear, ready to go to her next class without any of the sophmore guys and only her friends, but her counterpart just had to notice she was inching slowly away from them. “Hey?” he called for her and she decided it was time to run.

Hearing them call after her, she tried to ingore them and just kept running. Her little yellow bird had a hard time keeping up, so she reached up to grasp it so they could move faster. She didn’t notice one of the boys was right behind her when she slowed her pace just slightly to catch her little friend, causing them both to trip just slightly. But it only took a slight stumble to cause them both to fall and roll down the small hill they’d reached the top of.

Maria lost track of her senses during her dizzy descent. It took her a minute to realize when she had stopped rolling and another minute to understand why the sun wasn’t directly on her face. The albino opened her eyes to see a pair of red orbs looking back at her, shock and worry as well as happiness dancing in them.

She didn’t understand and in that brief moment she felt herself relax in the gaze. Then it hit her, and she hit him. “Gilbert, what the hell?” she yelled, though not as loud as she should have when finding someone she didn’t think she liked on top of her and practically pinning her.

He went to dodge the punch but wasn’t fast enough; her fist hit him square in the face. He muttered in pain, his hands covering his mouth in nose. She sat up, watching him with set eyes. “Why the hell were you chasing me?” she growled at him, not noticing the red that had come to her cheeks.

“Why the hell were you running?” he growled back.”

She paused.


End file.
